Pain of Love
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: Apa sekarang kalian ingin mendengar sebuah kisah memilukan dariku? Kisah tentang sesorang yang membawa penyesalan, kepedihan, dan kesakitan seumur hidupnya...YunJae
1. Chapter 1

_Loving you was my favorite mistake. _

_Mencintaimu adalah kesalahan favoritku..._

_._

_._

_Memoar_

_._

_._

Pernahkah kalian mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Cinta yang tidak pernah terbalaskan walau detak kehidupan sudah meninggalkan pemiliknya...

Pernahkah kalian begitu terluka karena orang-orang yang begitu kalian cintai? Ku beritahu. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Seolah-olah jantungmu tertikam oleh belati tajam kasat mata yang merusak pembuluh darahmu, membuatmu sesak dan sulit bernapas, menghadirkan perih yang tiada habisnya.

Pernahkah kalian menganggap cinta yang kalian rasakan adalah cinta yang salah, namun kalian tetap bertahan dengan kesalahan itu? Kenapa? Karena kadang itu tidak kenal salah atau benar. Semua alasan bisa digunakan untuk pembenaran sebuah cinta...

Pernahkah kalian merasa diujung kekuatan? Tidak sanggup bertahan karena terbunuh perlahan oleh cinta yang kalian rasakan? Kadang cinta memang lebih kejam daripada seorang algojo sekalipun. Tanpa ampun merusak sang pecinta, menghancurkan dan melumpuhkan nalar secara perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya kematian datang menjemput.

Nah... Apa sekarang kalian ingin mendengar sebuah kisah memilukan dariku? Kisah tentang dua anak manusia yang terlibat dalam lingkaran cinta yang tidak berujung. Kisah tentang hati seseorang yang begitu rapuh dan mendambakan cinta yang tulus. Kisah tentang sesorang yang membawa penyesalan, kepedihan, dan kesakitan seumur hidupnya. Kisah yang membuatku ingin meneskan air mata.

.

Inilah kisah tentang seorang Jung Yunho dan penyesalannya pada cinta abadinya, Kim Jaejoong...

.

.

_**Tittle : **__**Pain Of Love**_

_**Author : **__**Marcia Hannie & **__**NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara**___

_**Rate : T**__**-M**_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa**__**,**__** Other**__**s, OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but Jung Hyunno **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

.

.

Lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kemari. Biasanya setiap kali libur musim panas dan musim dingin aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di kota kecil ini bersama para sepupuku, tapi semenjak usiaku delapan tahun aku tidak pernah mengunjungi kota penuh kenangan ini karena ayah dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika.

Dan sekarang...

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku di sini, di kota yang mengikat keluarga kami. Kata ayah, "_Sejauh apa pun seorang Jung pergi dia pasti akan kembali ke sini, ke kampung halamannya._" Dan ku rasa itu ada benarnya.

"Yo beruang kecil! Kau tidak mau membantu ayahmu yang tampan ini mengangkat koper-koper kita ke dalam?"

Ah, _namja_ jangkung yang sedang mengunyah sepotong sosis goreng itu ayahku. Namanya Jung Changmin. Ayahku, walau kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Appa memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan yang sempurna, keluarga. Appa mengenalkanku pada sebuah kisah yang luar biasa.

Ini musim gugur yang indah, aku juga sedang tidak liburan di sini, tapi kami semua harus pulang, semua anggota keluarga Jung kembali ke rumah induk yang mirip kastel ala romawi ini untuk satu tujuan...

Jung Yunho.

Kakek berusia 75 tahun yang sedang berjuang melawan hidup, _namja_ yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah menikah, _namja_ yang seumur hidupnya dilaluinya penuh penderitaan dan penyesalan. _Namja_ yang menjadi legenda hidup di keluarga Jung.

Yang ku tahu dari ayah, Yunho _Ahjushi_ memiliki mata setajam musang, memiliki kharisma yang mampu membuat _yeoja_ yang melihatnya bertekuk lutut padanya.

Yang ku tahu, Yunho _Ahjushi_ hanya mencintai satu orang saja selama hidupnya. Orang yang membuatnya tidak pernah mau menikah, orang yang membuatnya hidup dalam penyesalan...

.

.

"Hai beruang kecil! Kau tidak mau menemui Yunho _Ahjushi_? Bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengannya?

Tidak ku pedulikan ocehan sepupuku satu itu. Aku lapar. Aku butuh makan dan itu yang ku lakukan sekarang. Sepertinya kebiasaanku yang satu ini ku dapat dari ayahku. Oh, ayahku mendapat julukan _Food_ _Monster_ dari teman-teman dan hampir seluruh keluarga Jung.

"_Little_ _Bear_..."

Aku heran, usiaku sudah 18 tahun tapi kenapa semua orang termasuk _Appa_ selalu memanggilku '_Little_ _Bear'_, panggilan yang sesungguhnya ku dapat karena ikatan kekerabatanku dengan Yunho _Ahjushi_ yang membuat kami terlihat mirip.

"Dia ingin menemuimu..." _Appa_ tersenyum, meremas bahu kananku kuat-kuat.

Dia...

Ya, dia... Yunho _Ahjushi_. Entah karena nama kami yang mirip, entah karena wajah kami yang mirip, namun semua kebetulan ini membuat kami seperti memiliki sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa dipahami tanpa sebuah perenungan yang cukup lama.

.

.

Wajah lelahnya itu semakin menyiratkan kepedihan yang selama ini dilaluinya, senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan dan tatapan mata yang mulai meredup. Waktu benar-benar menggrogoti tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang..." senyum itu adalah senyum kegitiran penuh luka yang selalu ku lihat seumur hidupku selama aku bertatap muka dengannya. Entah seperti apa senyum tulusnya, aku belum pernah melihatnya.

"Dan _Ahjushi_ sudah sangat tua sekarang." Ucapku. Benar. Setiap kali bersama dengannya rasanya aku bisa menyelami sedikit palung hatinya yang gelap gulita.

Senyum tuanya semakin memperjelas kerut usia yang berada disisinya selama ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia ketika tubuhnya mulai digerogoti oleh waktu yang mulai senja.

"Kau tahu? Semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya..." dia menatapku dengan mata lelahnya.

"Siapa Ahjushi?" tanyaku.

"_Boo_ Jae..." jawabnya.

Ah... nama itu... _Boo_ Jae... ada sesuatu yang juga membuat kami, keluarga Jung terikat dengan sosok yang entah sekarang berada dimana... Sosok yang akan selalu terikat oleh benang merah takdir dengan keluarga Jung.

_Boo_ Jae...

Orang yang mengajarkan ketulusan dan perjuangan...

_Boo_ Jae...

Orang yang memperlihatkan betapa sakitnya sebuah ketidakpercayaan dan penghianatan itu.

_Boo_ Jae...

Orang yang memberikan warna pelangi juga suramnya abu-abu pada kami.

_Boo_ Jae...

"_Ahjushi_... apa yang kau impikan soal _Boo_ Jaemu itu?"

Bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung sempurnya, senyuman yang seumur hidupku baru ku lihat sekarang, "_Boo_ Jae memelukku erat dan membawaku pergi ke taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga lili, bunya yang disukainya..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Dan siapkah kalian mendengar lanjutan cerita memilukan ini?

FF ini sudah pernah post di akun NaraYuuki, tapi karena ada beberapa hal akan lanjut di akun ini ^_^

.

.

**Cuap2 Marci:**

Annyeonghaseo... Je iremeun Marcia imnida.. Mannaso bangapseumnida..

Halo, saya hadir bersama author kesayangan kita NaraYuuki#cipokYuuki# bawa ff yg abal2 n absurd abis... Mudah2an chingudeul menyukai ff ini.. Baru prolog loh so diminta saran dan kritik yang membangun ya.. No bash n flame.. Don't like don't read.. See u next chap..( yg ngetik Yuuki loh, ayo cipok Yuuki)

.

.

Thursday, October 10, 2013

10/10/2013

Marci & Yuuki


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : **__**Pain Of Love**_

_**Author : **__**Marcia Hannie &**__**NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara**_

_**Rate : T**__**-M (bergantung kebutuhan)**_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa**__**,**__** Other**__**s, OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but Jung Hyunno**__**are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan**____**ejaan**____**dan**____**pemilihan kata harap**____**dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan**____**ngebut.**__** Yuuki tidak menggunakan POV ini itu (karena binggung ngetiknya) jadi semoga yang baca tidak binggung dengan FF ini. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

.

.

Yang ku tahu, rumah pohon yang sudah tua dan nyaris roboh itu selalu dipertahankan oleh Yunho _Ahjushi_. Apapun dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan agar rumah pohon yang sebenarnya sudah lapuk itu tetap berdiri kokoh. Rumah pohon yang mengikat semuanya. Bila kau buka balkon di sisi kanan kamar _Ahjushi_, kau akan melihat sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan dengan balkon milik rumah yang sudah tidak berpenghuni yang berdiri dengan suramnya di samping rumah keluarga Jung.

Bisa kalian tebak rumah siapa itu?

"_LitteBear_... Apa yang kau lihat?" suara lirih itu menyapa telingaku.

"Rumah pohon, _Ahjushi_..." jawabku pelan.

"Rumah pohon? Tempat yang menguarkan aroma kenangan tentang _Boo_ Jae. Tempat paling indah di dunia ini." Gumamnya.

Di mataku rumah pohon itu hanya terlihat sebagai seongkok kayu lapuk yang nyaris rubuh, _Ahjushi_! Batinku. Namun mungkin karena rumah pohon usang itulah _Ahjushi_ bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, mungkin karena rumah pohon tua itulah _Ahjushi_ bisa kuat menahan sakit dan deritanya sampai sekarang.

Kenangan tentang _Boo_ Jaenya seolah-olah membawa kekuatan baru bagi _Ahjushi_. _Boo_ Jae... Kim Jaejoong... Ya, nama itu... kenangan tentangnyalah yang menahan _Ahjushi_ sampai sekarang...

"Hyunno, jangan lupa ingatkan _Ahjushi_mu untuk minum obat!" suara _Appa_ terdengar dari luar kamar _Ahjushi_.

Ku alihkan perhatianku dari rumah pohon itu, ku tatap mata lelah _Ahjushi_ yang rengsa. Walaupun gurat usia sudah mengukir seluruh permukaan kulitnya, namun _Ahjushi_ tetap terlihat tampan bagi orang seusianya.

Apakah itu semua karena Kim Jaejoong, _Ahjushi_? Apakah kau benar-benar sangat mencintainya hingga kau enggan menikah, _Ahjushi_? Kesepian seperti apa yang _Ahjushi_ rasakan selama ini? Sendiri berteman sepi dan nelangsa...

Ingin ku tanyakan hal itu pada _Ahjushi_, namun rasa ibaku melarangku melakukan hal itu. Bila ku tanyakan hal itu... Kenangan tentang cintanya yang terluka akan perlahan-lahan menyiksanya. Dan aku tidak mau melihat _Ahjushi_ menderita lebih dari ini.

"Ayahmu masih secerewet dulu..." ucap _Ahjushi_.

"Lebih cerewet daripada yang _Ahjushi_ kira." Sahutku. Ku raih botol obat milik _Ahjushi_, mengambil isinya kemudian meraih segelas air putih yang berada di atas meja kecil samping ranjang _Ahjushi_, "Waktunya minum obat..." ku sodorkan dua buah pil berwarna putih dan hitam seukuran telur cicak pada _Ahjushi_, juga segelas air putih untuk mengurangi rasa pahit dari obat.

_Ahjushi_ tersenyum padaku, senyum yang terlihat sangat lelah. Tangan yang sudah berkeriput itu menggeser sebuah boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu ke sisi sebelah kanannya. Aku yakin boneka itu adalah salah satu benda peninggalan _Boo_ Jae tercintanya. Terlihat dari seberapa kumal dan tuanya boneka itu, bahkan dibeberapa tempat jahitan boneka itu sudah sobek.

"Seandainya ada obat yang bisa mengembalikan _Boo_ Jae, akan ku beli berapapun harganya." Ucap _Ahjushi_ sebelum menelan obatnya dan meminum segelas air putih hingga nyaris habis.

Ku letakkan gelas yang nyaris kosong itu ke tempatnya semula, "Kalau ada obat seperti itu aku juga akan meminta _Appa_ untuk membelikannya agar _Umma_ kembali bersama kami..." timpalku.

_Ahjushi_ mengambil lagi boneka gajah itu, mendekapnya erat, "Aroma _Boo_ Jae..." gumamnya.

Ku selimuti tubuh _Ahjushi_ yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, mata yang kata banyak orang sangat mirip denganku. Bahkan sepupuku sempat mengatakan kalau Aku ini anak Yunho _Ahjushi_ yang dilahirkan oleh Kim Jaejoong.

Konyol!

"Beruang kecil..." panggil _Ahjushi_.

"_Ne_?"

"Tetepalah di sini sampai _Ahjushi_ tidur _ne_..." pinta Yunho _Ahjushi_.

Aku menggangguk pelan sembari membuka-buka album foto lama, ketika _Ahjushi_, _Appa_, Seunghyun _Ahjushi_ dan Yoochun _ahjushi_ masih muda. Ku lihat juga _doeeyes_ kelam yang dulu, ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya seolah-olah dia menghipnotisku, mata yang benar-benar sangat indah, mata milik Kim Jaejoong...

"Tuhan... Kali ini aku ingin mengeluh padamu..." gumamku, "Tuhan... Kali ini KAU sungguh tidak adil pada sepasang manusia ini... Sungguh..." lirihku.

.

.

"_Hueeeeeeeeeeeeee... Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."_

"_Boo Jae? Kenapa?"_

"_Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Yuuuniiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."_

"_Wae Boo?"_

"_Umma mencubit lengan Joongie. Hiksss... Sakit..."_

"_Uljimma... Biar sakitnya berpindah pada Yunie ne... Joongie jangan menangis lagi..."_

_Jung Yunho yang merupakan anak ke-2 pasangan Jung Siwon dan Kim Kibum sejak kecil bersahabat baik dengan Kim Jaejoong, nama lain dari Boo Jae yang merupakan anak dari pasangan Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul. Sayang sebagai seorang Umma Kim Heechul tidak pernah menyanyangi sosok cantik nan menggemaskan itu hanya karena sebuah alasan tidak masuk akal dan terlalu kekanakkan._

_Setiap kali ibunya memarahinya atau berbuat kasar padanya Jaejoong selalu berlari dan bersembunyi di balkon kamar Yunho, menunggu Yunho membukakan jendelanya agar dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Yunhodan mengadu pada Yunho._

_Atau..._

_Bila Yunho sedang tidak ada di rumah, Jaejoong akan bersembunyi di rumah pohon yang terdapat di sudut taman dekat kamar mereka, Jaejoong akan bersembunyi di sana sampai malam, sampai amarah ibunya mereda, sampai ayahnya menjemputnya atau sampai Yunho membujuknya_.

_Dan untuk membujuknya turun bukanlah perkara yang mudah..._

.

.

"_Melahirkanmu hanya membawa kesialan bagiku!" makian seperti itu terus diterima oleh Jaejoong bahkan hingga dirinya beranjak dewasa. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Hanya tersenyum menahan getirnya hidup dan perlakuan tidak adil dari ibunya sendiri, orang yang melahirkannya. Andaikan orang lain yang berada pada posisi Jaejoong saat itu pastilah orang itu memilih pergi dari rumah yang laksana neraka atau setidaknya bunuh diri daripada tersiksa seperti itu._

"_Seharusnya kau..."_

"_Hentikan Chulie! Mau sampai kapan kau memaki Joongie? Bagaimanapun Joongie adalah anakmu, darah dagingmu!"_

_Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau Tuhan memang selalu menyiapkan malaikat ditengah-tengah keruman iblis. Namun keberadaan sosok Appa mampu sedikit mengobati luka hati Jaejoong yang setiap hari semakin bernanah dan berdarah-darah._

"_Cih! Aku menyesal melahirkannya! Seharusnya dia mati saja!"_

_Apakah kau sanggup bila mendengar ibumu memakimu seperti itu? Entah terbuat apa hati dan perasaan Boo Jae hingga dirinya memiliki kekuatan untuk melewati semua ujian hidup itu..._

_Seharusnya Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan ibu yang lebih baik daripada Kim Heechul yang bahkan terlihat lebih kejam dan sadis dibandingkan ibu tiri cinderela sekalipun yang sering digambarkan pada setiap buku dongeng anak-anak._

.

.

_Jung Seunghyun yang duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA dan berusia 18 tahun, Jung Yunho yang duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA dan berusia 17 tahun , Jung Yoochun yang berusia 16 tahun dan Jung Changmin yang berusia 13 tahun duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA serta Kim Jaejoong yang satu angkatan dengan Yunho tergabung dalam sebuah band bernama Big East._

_Heran kenapa Changmin bisa duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMA padahal masih berusia 13 tahun? Karena si bungsu Jung itu jenius tentu saja._

_Bermodal suara yang merdu, wajah yang menawan membuat Jaejoong menjadi vocalis utama band tersebut._

_Terlepas dari kehidupan memilukannya selama berada di rumah, Jaejoong adalah sosok yang bersinar di sekolah. Layaknya seorang artis, Jaejoong memiliki fansnya sendiri entah itu namja maupun yeoja yang bukan hanya mengagumi keindahan fisiknya melainkan juga kemampuan olah vokalnya yang mendapatkan julukan voice of rainbow dari para penggemarnya. Bahkan banyak yang menaruh hati padanya, termasuk Seunghyun._

_Ne..._

_Seunghyun menyukai, sangat menyukia Jaejoong... sayangnya dimata Jaejoong hanya ada Yunho saja. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa, tapi sepertinya takdir yang mengikat keluarga Jung dengan Jaejoong benar-benar rumit._

_._

_._

_Kemalangan yang menimpa Jaejoong sepertinya tidak bisa berakhir begitu saja dan justru semakin menjadi setelah kedatangan Karam, saudara kembarnya. Karam yang selama ini dirawat oleh halmonie mereka di desa karena memiliki fisik yang lemah memperburuk segalanya. Karam pulalah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Heechul sangat membenci Jaejoong. Sebelum melahirkan mereka dulu Heechul dan Hankyung sudah diberitahu kemungkinan terburuk terhadap anak-anak mereka. Salah satu anak mereka bisa saja meninggal karena terlalu lemah, anak itu adalah Karam. Heechul yang sangat ingin menjaga putranya itu tidak mampu melakukannya karena harus memulihkan keadaan dirinya sendiri pasca operasi. Kerinduan pada putranya itu membuatnya marah sehingga melampiaskan kemarahannya itu pada Jaejoong, hingga amarah itu membutakan hatinya dan membuatnya membenci darah dagingnya sendiri._

_Wajah polos Karam yang serupa Jaejoong ternyata bukan jaminan bahwa sikapnya juga serupa dengan namja cantik itu. Karam sering kali berbuat semaunya sendiri dengan mengatasnamakan kelemahan fisik yang dimikinya. Bahkan tidak jarang Karam melimpahkan kesalahan yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong._

_Hasilnya..._

_Heechul sang Umma semaikin membenci Jaejong, dan yang lebih parah lagi... Yunho pun mulai membenci Jaejoong._

_Namja berlidah bercabang itu sepertinya benar-benar racun tirani yang bisa membuat otak seseorang tidak berfungsi dengan baik._

_._

_._

_Karam mulai mengambil alih semuanya. Karam mulai mengambil alih hati dan pikiran Yunho, namja itu bahkan terang-terangan membuat Yunho sering salah paham pada Jaejoong hingga akhirnya Yunho pun mulai membenci Jaejoong._

_Beruntunglah masih ada yang peduli pada Jaejoong._

_Seunghyun yang dengan setia menemani Jaejoong ketika sedang bersedih, Kim Junsu yang merupakan sahabat Jaejoong, dan anggota keluarga Jung lainnya serta Hankyung yang tetap ada untuk Jaejoong walaupun banyak yang menghujatnya karena Karam._

_Semuanya semakin memburuk ketika tiba-tiba saja suara merdu milik Jaejoong perlahan-lahan menjadi sumbang, hal ini membuat Yunho yang sudah termakan hasutan Karam semakin membenci Jaejoong, menyalahkannya dan mengancamnya akan didepak dari band untuk kemudian menggantinya dengan karam, namun keputusan sepihak itu ditolak keras oleh ke-3 Jung lainnya. Mereka masih ingin mempertahankan Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi._

_._

_._

_Suara yang semakin serak, sering tersedak dan muntah ketika makan, serta penurunan berat badan yang drastis membuat Jaejoong jarang mengikuti latihan band, dan lagi-lagi Yunho memarahinya, menghujatnya dan memakinya. Bukan tanpa alasan, semunya karena hasutan Karam._

_Hingga akhirnya alasan kenapa Jaejoong seperti pun terungkap..._

_Yoochun yang kala itu berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menjengguk teman sekelasnya yang sakit ditemani oleh Seunghyun dan Changmin melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan ayah mereka yang juga merupakan dokter di rumah sakit itu._

_Karena ke-3 Jung itu sangat penasaran apa yang sahabat sekaligus vocalis band mereka itu lakukan di rumah sakit, mereka mencerca Junsu dengan berbagai pertanyaan hingga akhirnya Junsu memberitahukan, bahwa Jaejoong Jae telah divonis kanker esophagus yang menyerang tenggorokkannya. Pita suaranya yang merdu..._

_Tuhan, kali ini KAU sungguh tidak adil..._

_._

_._

**TBC**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sunday, December 01, 2013_

_1:52:39 PM_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tittle : Pain Of Love _**

**_Author : Marcia Hannie & NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara_**

**_Rate : T-M (bergantung kebutuhan)_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa, Others, OOC_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but Jung Hyunno is mine, NaraYuuki. This Story is our, Marci & Yuuki_**

**_Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. Yuuki & Marci tidak menggunakan POV ini itu (karena binggung ngetiknya) jadi semoga yang baca tidak binggung dengan FF ini. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu)._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!_**

.

.

_._

_._

_"Jangan bermain-main Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho penuh amarah saat dirinya dan bandnya sedang latihan. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, latihan kali ini sungguh memuakkan dan membosankan untuk Yunho. Pasalnya sejak satu jam yang lalu vokalis kebanggaan bandnya melakukan banyak kesalahan. _

_Ya, Jaejoong._

_Sejak memulai latihan satu jam yang lalu, Jaejoong banyak melakukan kesalahan. Suara tiba-tiba false saat menyanyi nada tinggi, padahal hari-hari sebelumnya suaranya terdengar sangat jernih walaupun menyanyikan nada diatas tiga oktaf. Bukan hanya itu saja. Suara Jaejoong juga tiba-tiba serak dan menghilang ketika baru memasuki pertengahan intro sehingga latihan harus diulang dari awal berkali-kali._

_"Baby, lebih baik kau saja yang menggantikannya menyanyi." Yunho merebut mik yang berada di tangan Jaejoong untuk diberikan pada Karam yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ikut menemani Yunho latihan mengingat hubungan mereka sekarang lebih dari teman._

_Brak!_

_Seunghyun melempar stik drum yang berada di tangannya, Jung bungsu itu menatap tajam Yunho._

_"Kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu, Hyung!" ucap Yoochun, "Karam bukan anggota dari band! Suaranya tidak sejernih suara Joongie."_

_Changmin mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Lagi pula karakter suara Karam sangat tidak sesuai dengan warna musik band kita."_

_Seunghyun berjalan menghampiri Yunho, Karam dan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung. Sulung dari empat bersaudara Jung itu kemudian merampas mik yang berada di tangan Karam secara kasar._

_"Hyung!" protes Yunho yang tidak terima hyungnya sendiri bersikap kasar pada kekasihnya._

_"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak seperti itu, Jung! Hanya karena dia dia namja chingumu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menggatikan posisi Joongie dengan dia." Seunghyun berkata sedikit dingin dan menunjuk Karam tepat di depan wajahnya. Andaikan bisa, Seunghyung pasti akan merobek wajah angkum menyebalkan yang mirip dengan wajah Jaejoong, namja yang dicintainya._

_"Hyung, Gwaechana... Ini salahku." Ucap Jaejoong melerai pertengkaran kakak beradik itu. Jaejoong tidak mau hanya karena kesalahannya Seunghyun dan Yunho bertengkar._

_"Hyung dengar?! Itu salahnya! Wajar kalau kita menggantinya. Karam bisa lebih baik dari dia!" Yunho bersikeras._

_"Yunie, sudah! Tidak apa-apa. Joongie memang memiliki suara yang jauh lebih merdu dariku." Ucap Karam dengan wajah sedihnya._

_"Kajja kita pergi!" Yunho menarik tangan Karam._

_"Yah Hyung! kita belum selesai latihan!" teriak Yoochun, "Aish! Si brengsek Karam benar-benar sudah mencuci otaknya." Gerutu Yoochun._

_"Hyung..." Changmin menyenggol lengan Yoochun._

_"Joongie ya... Mianhae..." ucap Yoochun dengan suara sedikit menyesal, "Tapi saudara kembarmu benar-benar brengsek."_

_"Joongie, kemasi barang-barangmu. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sepertinya Yunho pabo itu tidak akan kembali lagi kemari." Ucap Seunghyun._

_._

_._

_"Wonie, entah kenapa aku kurang mengukai hubungan Yunie dan Karam." Ucap Kibum saat sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya._

_Siwon menggangguk pelan, "Aku juga kurang suka dengan saudara kembar Joongie itu. Wajahnya memang mirim Jaejoongie tapi..."_

_"Jangan membancingkan Joongie dengan Karam, Appa! Jongie ibarat bunga Lisianthus (paling mahal di dunia) yang $35 per tangkai sedangkan Karam ibarat bunga Sigung Barat (Kubis Western Skunk, bunga paling bau di dunia)." Ucap Seunghyun yang baru datang._

_"Waeyo Hyunie?" tanya Kibum._

_"Karam itu ular berbisa menyebalkan, Umma!" ucap Seuhyun._

_"Waeyo?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya._

_"Karam selalu berwajah malaikat bila di depan Yunho hyung tetapi begitu berada di hadapan Joongie, namja itu sama buruknya dengan ibunya." Sahut Yoochun yang datang bersama Changmin._

_"Ku harap dia pergi dari sini! Dia seperti seorang benalu menyebalkan yang harus dibasmi dengan pestisida!" ucap Changmin kesal sambil mengambil sepotong kue._

_"Minie, jangan bicara seperti itu." Kibum mengingatkan._

_"Wae? Aku tidak takut pada Yunho hyung karena aku tahu Seunghyun hyung dan Yoochun hyung akan membelaku dari amukan beruang menyebalkan itu!" ucap Changmin yang mendapat anggukan dari Seunghyun dan Yoochun._

_"Tapi kita tidak bisa apa-apa, hm? Yunho sendiri yang menginginkan semua ini, bukan?" tanya Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini memang keputusan Yunho sendiri. Sebagai orang tua Siwon hanya bisa memberi nasihat dan mengingatkan putranya karena memang Yunho sendirilah yang akan menjalaninya._

_"Dan ku harap pada pesta ulang tahunnya minggu depan, Yunho tidak berulah." Gumam Kibum._

_._

_._

_Ketika engkau anak seorang konglomerat, tidak mengherankan bila engkau mendapatkan pesta perayaan ulang tahun yang meriah dengan kue tart berukuran raksasa, banyaknya undangan baik yang engkau kenal ataupun tidak, ucapan selamat bertubi-tubi entah tulus ataupun tidak dan jangan lupakan gelimangan kado yang akan engkau terima._

_Bisa kau bayangkan bukan seperti apa mewahnya pesta ulang tahun seorang Jung Yunho yang merupakan putra seorang Jung Siwon dan Kim Kibum?_

_Ya..._

_Pesta yang super mewah dengan ratusan undangan kelas atas, kue tarat yang dipesan khusus dari chef yang menangani dapur hotel kelas bintang lima, hadiah-hadiah mahal yang diterima serta ucapan selamat berkali-kali yang dilayangkan untuknya._

_Ah..._

_Jung Yunho benar-benar sangat beruntung._

_Hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya diundang dalam acara urang tahun itu, termasuk Jaejoong._

_Saat ini namja cantik itu tengah asyik menemani si Food Monster menjelajahi meja-meja panjang yang menyajikan berbagai macam hidangan lezat untuk pesta perayaan ulang tahun Yunho, sementara Seuhyun dan Yoochun tengah menyapa dan berbicara pada kenalan mereka yang kebetulan juga diundang dalam acara itu. Jaejoong yang awalnya terlihat sangat ceria mendadak merasa pusing. Jaejoong menyentuh kepalanya, mencoba menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja datang menderanya. _

_Changmin yang menyadari hal itu dengan sigap menopang tubuh Jaejoong. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir_

_"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Jaejoong, "Hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan..." ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yunho melalui mikropon yang dipegangnya. Sontak Jaejoong dan Changmin serta seluruh tamu undangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Yunho. Bahkan Changmin tidak menyadari Jaejoong yang mulai panik dan gusar karena kucuran darah yang tiba-tiba merembes dari hidung mancungnya._

_"Mohon perhatiannya." Ucap Yunho yang berusaha menarik perhatian para tamu undangan, "Hari ini saya Jung Yunho, putra kedua keluarga Jung ingin mengumumkan suatu hal penting dalam hidup saya." _

_Orang-orang mulai berkasak kusuk penasaran. Jung appa atau Jung Siwon, terlihat bingung. Pasalnya Yunho─seingat Siwon─tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini. Ayah Yunho itu pun melirik istrinya, Kim Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda bahwa ia pun sama bingungnya dengan sang suami._

_Yunho kemudian berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju ke arah Karam berada. Semua orang terperangah ketika Yunho tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Karam. "Kim Karam, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu lama menahannya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku. Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi istriku kelak?" ucap Yunho dengan gugupnya. _

_Semua orang hanya mampu terdiam. _

_Karam pun hanya mampu terkaget-kaget, memasang wajah yang seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terlihat imut didepan semua orang. _

_Suasana tiba-tiba terasa sangat hening. _

_Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan Tapi tidak seorang pun menyadari keadaan seorang namja cantik diujung sana. Bahkan Changmin yang tadinya menopang tubuh Jaejoong, melepaskan tangannya begitu saja dari pundak Jaejoong. Tidak menyadari hyung cantiknya itu kini begitu terpukuk. _

_Jaejoong shock. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Susah payah Jaejoong menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Mata indahnya memancarakan ekspresi shock yang begitu besar. Tidak percaya pada hal yang dilihat dan didengarnya berusan. Jaejoong terluka kembali. Hatinya sakit sekali. Jaejoong tidak percaya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak sanggup lagi, Jaejoong berbalik arah. Segera berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang keluarga Jung tempat pesta ulang tahun Yunho diadakan._

_Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi bila harus berada di sana lebih lama. Jaejoong melihat dengan jelas Karam yang menyeringai bengis kepada Jaejoong, ketika Karam melihat wajah pias Jaejoong dan air mata yang perlahan mengalir di wajah cantiknya yang sekarang terlihat sangat tirus._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**

_._

_._

**_Balasan Review:_**

**Jaejae**: Ne. Jae yeoppo makin centil. Gomawo ne udh setia ama ff karatan ini

**Zhe**: Marci jg seneng Yun tersiksa, biar Marci bs merebut si Jae#plakk#gomawo dah baca  
**candy**: Chagy, ini akun rame2. Jd bukan plagiat. Ga mungkin Marci dan Yuuki plagiat ff kita sendiri. Anyway gomawo km dah jd reader setia kami.

**kimRyan2124**: Ini udh lanjut.. Gomawo dah baca.

**Michelle Jung: **Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo dah baca ne

**dara**: Sabar bu sabar. Org sabar mulutnya lebar kayak changmin#dikunyahcha ngmin. Gomawo dah baca ne

**Jiyohi**: Karena Hyunno itu anaknya Yuuki#plakk# jangan mewek ne. Saya ga pnya tisu. Gomawo ne udh baca

**Abilhikmah**: Koq mewek? Gomawo dah baca ne

**Park** **July:** gomawo dah nunggu ff karatan ini. Mian br bisa update. Marci dan Yuuki sibuk di real life dan kondisi kesehatan yg gak mndukung. Review lg ne. Gomawo

**Park** **July**: ini udah lanjut chagy. Gomawo ne dah baca

**ifa**.**p**.**arunda**: Jangan naik cepat tua ne dah baca

**meyy**-**chaan**: Ff ini konsepnya udh ada ampe utk pengetikan aja yg ada kendala. Coz sibuk ama real life. Hehe. Gomawo ne

**saltybear**: Iya iya pasti lanjut koq. Tenang aja. Gomawo dah baca ne

**meotmeot**: Kl lidah bertulang mah udah keseleo tuh lidah si Karam.

**heeli**: Udh lanjut chagy. Gomawo

.

.

**Cuap-cuap Marci :**

Halooo.. Nyehehehehe.. Mian baru nongol. Marci ama Yuuki kemaren2 sibuk ama real life. Dan juga Marci ga bisa ngetik lewat laptop. Coz laptop Marci disembunyiin namja Marci. Gara2 Marci pendarahan dan hampir kehilangan aegya Marci. Namja Marci menutup smua akses ke net. Ini jg baru bisa lwt hp sodara dgn penuh paksaan dan sogokan#plakk  
Yuuki chaaannn, aku padamuuu#poppo Yuuki.

Gomawo ne selalu ada saat Marci down.

Readerdeul, doakan Yuuki selalu sehat ne. Coz Yuuki yg paling sibuk ama ni ff. Chap depan Marci panjangin lg deh.

Doain ya Aegya Marci baik2 aja. Gomawo bagi yg dah baca dan Review. Gomawo jg bagi Siders.

Sapapun kalian Marci mencintai kalian#mewek

See u next chap.. Saranghae

_._

_._

_Friday, February 21, 2014_

_9:24:15 PM_

_Marci & Yuuki_


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Pain Of Love

Author : Marcia Hannie & NaraYuuki

Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara

Rate : T-M (bergantung kebutuhan)

Cast : Umma, Appa, Others, OOC

Disclaimer: : They are not mine but Jung Hyunno is mine, NaraYuuki. This Story is our, Marci & Yuuki

Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. Yuuki & Marci tidak menggunakan POV ini itu (karena binggung ngetiknya) jadi semoga yang baca tidak binggung dengan FF ini. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu). . . Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview ;

"Kim Karam, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu lama menahannya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku. Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi istriku kelak?" ucap Yunho dengan gugupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku. Aku mencintaimu semenjak pertama mataku melihatmu. Aku mencintaimu Yun. Sungguh mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karam masih bertahan dengan pose terkejutnya. Sedangkan Yunho berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban kekasihnya. Semua tamu, bahkan Jung Family menahan napas menunggu Karam. Entah kenapa. Kim appa tiba-tiba merasa perasaannya tidak nyaman. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menggelitik. Mengusik dan mengganggunya. Kim appa atau Hanggeng memutar kepalnya. Mengedarkan kepalnya melihat sekitar. Sekedar membuang rasa tidak nyaman yang menghinggapinya. Tiba-tiba Kim appa tersadar, kemana aegya kesayangannya? Bukankah tadi ia melihat puteranya yang cantik itu sedang menemani Changmin mengambil kudapan? T5api, sekarang kemana Jaejoong?

Hanggeng kemudian menghampiri Changmin yang sedang gelisah.

"Chami, apa kau tau Baby Jae kemana?" Kim berbisik pelan.

"Ahh... Ehhh... Hehehe... Aku tidak tahu Ahjussi. Tiba-tiba yeoppo hyung pergi" jawab Changmin.

"Aku akan mencari Jae, Ahjussi. Tenanglah." Seung Hyun tiba-tiba menginterupsi keduanya, dan segera beranjak pergi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Hanggeng dan Changmin mengernyit bingung. Wajar saja, mereka tadi tak memperhatikan keadaan. Terlihast Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Kibum menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Siwon tersenyum cxanggung pada para tamunya. Ada apa?

"Terima kasih baby kau sudah mau menerimaku sebagai calon suamimu kelak. Saranghae. Cup."

"Shit!" Changmin mengumpat pelan sambil membanting piringnya yang masih berisi banyak kudapan.

Hanggeng memejamkan matanya. Firasatnya tadi terbukti. Karam menerima Yunho yang melamarnya. Dapat dilihatnya yunho berpelukan mesra dengan Karam yang masih memasang wajah malu-malu.

'Mianhae Baby Jae. Mianhae. Appa tidak bisa mencegahnya. Maafkan appamu ini, nak.'

.

.

.

"Jae, kau dimana?", terdengar Seung Hyun yang berteriak.

"Jae!" "Shitt! Kau dimana sayang... hhhh! Shitt! Kau brengsek Yun." umnpat Seung Hyun pelan.

'Aku bersumpah akan menyayat wajah laknatmu itu Karam'

Hikss

Hikss

Hikss

Terdengar suara isakan tangis seseorang. Seung Hyujn mendongak. Pemuda tampan itu menghela napasnya. Tentu saja Jae pergi ke rumah pohon mereka. Seung Hyun tidak ingin memanjat keatas. Karena dia tau yang boleh masuk ke rumah pohon itu hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho. Orang lain yang berani memasukinya berisap-siap diamuk si Barbie hidup itu.

"Jae, kau diatas?", Seung Hyun berteriak

Tidak ada jawaban. Lagi-lagi Seung Hyun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, Jae. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tenangkan dirimu ne. Cepat turun. Kami akan ke kamarmu dan kita akan makan bersama. Tenang saja, kami yang kumaksud hanya kami bertiga dan sahabat lumba-lumba mu itu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku pergi dulu." Seung Hyun beranjak pergi kembali ke mansion Jung.

Seung Hyun sudah tidak bernafsu menghadiri pesta. Malah rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan pesta itu. Mengusir semua tamunya. Menyeret Karam dan menendangnya keluar area pesta. Dan kalau appanya mengijinkan, ia ingin menghajar Yunho sampai bonyok. Sekedar hadiah pertunangan pasangan pabbo itu. Pikir Seung Hyun kejam. Seung Hyun mengetik pesan untuk dua dongsaengnya yang lain. Yang manis dan penurut padanya. Yoochun dan Changmin. Memberitahukan kalau Jaejoong ada di rumah pohon dan perlu waktu sendiri.

.

.

.

Other side

'See, Jae sayang?' Kau lihat kan. Siapa pemenangnya? Tentu saja aku. Kim Karam. Your twins. Beruang bodohmu itu takluk padaku. Bagaimana? Sakit kah rasanya? Menurutku belum cukup. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan membuatmu merasa menjadi orang yang paling menderita. Aku akan membuatmu mati perlahan-lahan oleh rasa sakit itu. Nikmati pelan-pelan Jae.'

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Marci:

Hai.. Mianhae Cuma segini. Tadinya draftnya ga begini. Tapi karena laptop dan antek2nya belum dibalikin namja Marci jadi Marcfi ketik ulang dalam waktu 45 menit lebih dikit.

Mian marci ga bisa balas review. Tapi Marci baca koq. Terima Kasih untuk semua readers, reviewers, followers, ataupun Siders. Terima kasijh juga buat yang sudah mendoakan aegya Marci.

Tapi sayang sekali Tuhan lebih sayang aegya. Aegya marci pergi meninggalkan Marci di hari chap 3 kemarin dipost. Rasanya Marci kehilangan nyawa Marci. Apalagi Marci menghadapinya sendirian. Namja Marci masih di negaranya waktu itu. Ketika dia pulang ke Indonesia, kami Cuma bisa berpelukan dan saling menangis. Sungguh, Marci ga menyangka rasanya sesakit itu harus kehilangan aegya.

Mianhae jadi curcol.

Mohon doanya ne untuk Yuuki yang sedang sakit.

Yuuki chan Mian Marci ngepost sendirian. Marci ga mau ganggu Yuuki dulu. Bogoshippo chagy.

Last, gomawo untuk kalian semua.

Marci mencintai kalian semua.

See u next chap n Saranghae!

.

.

.

Friday, February 21, 2014 9:24:15 PM Marci & Yuuki


End file.
